


Miles and Miles between us ..

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birth, Fluffy, Graphic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Online Dating, Pregnant Harry, best friend ashley, best friend jade, cute dad niall, in later chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has been single for too long , his friend Jade decides a little online dating will help . Jades plan turns into something more when Niall meets Harry, a 18 year old collage student and they fall in love.<br/>Maybe make a little surprise a long the way , how will the cope when they're miles apart ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So short story here , having writers block on my other story so hope you enjoy! This will be five chapters so yeah :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be two chapters , I have writers block on my other story write now so enjoy!

 

"Dont sulk Nialler, your face is too pretty for that!" Jade smirked , Niall only glaring at his friend.

"I Hate you so bad!" Niall muttered , Jade faking hurt as she gasped.

"I swear Jade , I best meet someone during this or I'll kill you very..very slowly!" Niall glared , jade only smiling and continueing to make the account.

"Oh! Look at that, someone inboxed you already !" Jade chirped happily, pushing the laptop towards her irish bestie.

"W-what? Really?" Niall said raising his eyebrows in shock because jeez that was quick.

"Yeah his name is .. Harry Styles , gay , age 18 and he's In his last year of collage smart one here !" Jade explained.

" Oh great! He's gay!" Niall cheered , he was worried he'd never find a gay guy.

"Yeah he says , he really wants to get to know you and see were things go ... Ooooo Niallers got an admirer!" Jade squealed .

"Okay! Goodbye Jade , looks like I have some chatting to do!" Niall chirped pushing his friend out the door as she huffed .

"Fine I'll go! But I want details tomorrow okay?" Jade States , Niall nodding his head in understanding.

Ni- hey it's nice to ... Chat to you?

Wow, this was more awkward than he thought it would be!

H- hi! So we're are you from?

Ni- Mullingar , Ireland you?

H- Nice, Holmes chapel , Chesire , what do you do?

Ni- I'm studying sociology right now , what About you?

H- Medical, I want to be a doctor !

Ni- Woah ! That's a pretty tough one , you must be smart!

H- haha , yes suppose I am!

Ni- what do you look like?

H- wait a second!

Niall waited a good five minutes before another message appeared with an attachment . He clicked the open button and there he was , curly hair , emerald green eyes and the most perfect dimples ever.

Ni- wow! You're so hot !

H- really?!

Ni- yeah! Have you never been told that!

H- nope , now send me a pic!

 I sent my best selfie , it was taken a few weeks ago when me and Jade decided to go partying . It was the longest five minutes of my life a felt a massive relief when he finally saw it .

H- And you think I'm hot, if I looked like you I'd be in the mirror all the time,  Woah!

N- Could we maybe exchange Skypes , that way we can get to know each other a lot more!

Niall waited and waited for Harry to type, but he didn't !

N- we don't have to its okay?

H- No ! sorry I was creating a Skype haha!

Phew! That was a relief , at least Harry wanted to know him , he even created a Skype for Niall!

He quickly fixed his hair and shirt, he'd been wearing it for two days , he was too lazy to do washing !

N- here add me , NiallerCuddleHoran xx

He hadn't realised he used kisses until he got a reply .

H- Haha! Cute name xx

Oh Jesus Christ ! He put kisses back , that obviously means something!

Niall sat biting his fingernails , he was nervous what I Harry is a fake and he's some creepy 60 year old pervert !

Just then his skype call started going off , signallimg he had a request from 'HazzaCoxStyles' the name making him laugh loudly .

He of course accepted the request , quickly pressing the call button before he decided to back out .

Just as he did , no more than 10 seconds later Harry popped up on the screen . The 18 year old was perfect, gorgeous curls, emerald green orbs that had Niall hypnotised from the first glance; his lips perfectly shaped and pink.

"Are you gonna say hi or keep staring at me ?" Harry questioned smirking cheekily.

"Shit! Sorry Errr.... Hi?" Niall said nervously.

Niall has never been a nervous person, but around Harry it's like his stomach is in knots and he likes it !

"Woah and I thought I'd be the nervous one , I mean your 19 ,older than me . So Niall how are you right now what have you been up to ?" Harry asked calmly , How the hell could the boy manage this?!

"Im great, better now I know you're real , I swear if you was a 60 year old pervert I would have cried!" Niall exclaimed . Harry's smile widened and he let out the most amazing laugh Niall had ever heard!

" Same here , you're real though , perfect and funny!" Harry said smiling while a blush came across his cheeks.

"Why thank you young Harold! You're not too bad yourself!" Niall stated happily, he was starting to feel comfortable now.

"Not bad! I'm offended Nialler!" Harry said faking hurt.

"Fine! You're absolutely perfect, happy now?" Niall asked chuckling.

Harry smiled cheekily "Very happy , thank you, Niall!" Niall felt as though he was on top of the world right now. The moment the words dating fell out of Jades mouth he wanted to run away and hide , but now sitting with Harry he knew it was the best idea, Jade had ever had !

"I'm glad Ashley convinced me to do this, she's my best friend by the way!" Harry's voice spoke , Niall snapping back into reality.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing!" Niall exclaimed .

"Really, I'm guessing your best friend set you up too huh?" Harry quizzed , Niall nodding his head smiling.

"Yeah her name is jade , but I'm glad she did I met you!" Niall spoke smiling softly at the curly haired boy.

"Yeah? Well I'm glad you like me , I'm actually coming to Ireland soon , maybe if this works out I can visit?" Harry asked carefully .

Niall instantly nodded his head, meeting Harry would be amazing .

"Yeah , how come you're coming down here then?" Niall questioned curiously.

"Oh ! It's part of my research I'm going to fly out to dublin so you'd have to meet me somewhere!" Harry spoke excitedly.

"You sound excited, I'll have to meet you there and we'll make our way to this old place." 

"I am , I've always loved exploring !" Harry squealed , Niall loving the sound of his voice greatly.

"Well babe , you'll enjoy the fields around here then , unless you hate dirt !" Niall spoke chuckling.

"Oh , I'm good then , Nah I'm joking i actually loved camping and stuff when I was younger." Harry said chuckling.

The two boys say speaking for hours , getting to know eachother asking questions , gossiping about their best friends and some of the crazy stuff they do with them. Both boys knew this was something great about to become something even greater when they actually meet.

Harry was set to come to Ireland in A month which means , Niall had time to tell his mum and find a way to ask , Harry out officially . The boys had decided to have a few dates over the next few days through Skype to see how it went.

 And that's exactly how it happened , those four weeks quickly became two hours and both boys were slightly on edge, Harry because he was worried Niall didn't feel the same and Niall because he didn't want Harry to say no , Harry needed to become his , Niall doesn't know what he'd do if he isn't .

"Mum , can you set up the blow up bed for Haz?, I'm gonna go pick him up now" Niall asked his mother .

"Of course! I can't wait to meet him , future husband material as you say!" Maura chuckled.

"Ma! I'm serious, Harry is amazing and someday I will marry him , even if I have to force him!" Niall stated trying to stay serious at his words.

"Niall! Just go already, I'll be here when you get back!" Maura exclaimed pushing her son out the door .

The drive to the airport dragged for Niall , he didn't know whether to be excited or nervous , what if Harry didn't like him as much in person. Niall just shrugged the idea off as the airport came into view, he quickly parked the car before walking to the gate he would pick Harry up. 

It was around ten minutes before the people began to leave the plane. The crowds coming out tightly together making it hard for people to find there loved ones , Harry was more towards the end there was no denying it when , Niall seen that curly hair he knew .

Harry looked around , smiling widely when he seen those perfect blue eyes meet his , it was a typical moment when Harry ran and hugged Niall , but everyone sat around cooed at the sight as tears fell .

"we're such nerds , why are we crying?" Harry asked smiling sweetly as he wiped Nialls tears.

"I think they call it love , Haz first stage love ." Niall answered pecking Harry's lips and kissing his tears away .

"Yeah? Good because this would have been awkward if we didn't feel the same for each other wouldn't it !" Harry chuckled grabbing his bags as the began to walk back to the car.

"oh yeah ! I have a question youn Harold !" Niall stated , his nerves disappearing now Harry was close to him.

"And what would that question be , Nialler!" Harry chirped holding Niall's hand softly .

"Be my boyfriend!" Niall blurted, blushing at how he came out with it.

"Oh ! Of course I will Ni, you're crazy if you thought I wouldn't be!" Harry laughed kissing Niall , it was a kiss full of love though and that's all they needed it to be.

"Let's get you to your second home yeah?" Niall chuckled putting Harry's bags in the boot as he slipped into the car , Niall following shortly after. 

When they arrived at the horan household , Harry was nervous ,he was meeting his boyfriends parents who wouldn't be nervous!?

"It'll be fine baby, my Mam and dad are home , Greg is with his wife and my nephew !" Niall explained , reassuring his scared boyfriend.

"Ok! Let's do this then!" Harry exclaimed , trying to lighten the mood .

They slowly walked into the house , Niall smiling softly at the sight of his parents sat at the table waiting for them.

"Oh Niall ! Look at his handsome face , Hi Harry I'm Maura nice to meet you sweetie!" His mouthed said smiling excitedly at her son and his new love interest.

"Nice to meet you too Maura!" Harry stated happily , holding a hand out to shake but instead begging pulled into a hug by both Nialls parents.

"And I'm Bobby, really great to have ou here son really great !" Bobby cheered, Harry nodding his head with a smile.

"Yeah! So Harry this is my parents, parents this is my boyfriend Harry!" Niall spoke up smiling.

"boyfriend?  wait you said yes!! " Maura squealed hugging them both making them chuckle.

"Well teas ready come join us when you finish unpacking boys!" Bobby smiled .

It was a great night all in all both boys had a great time , but Harry wanted more and he had knew Niall for A month and a half now that wasn't too soon for him , he knew he loved Niall he wanted it.

"Ni?" He asked the blonde boy.

"What's up, Haz?" Niall answered softly.

"Have sex with me." Harry said , deciding to be straight with blonde.

"What! Are you sure , Haz!" Niall exclaime look at the young boy.

"I think I'm in love with you Niall, yes I'm sure!" Harry said , pulling Niall in for a heated kiss before the blonde could protest.

That kissed soon turned into a heated make out session , both boys stripping naked , Niall grabbing the lube and condoms from his draw , It was a night for them to remember.

The next few weeks were spent sight seeing and cuddling on the couch , Harry had a month in Ireland before he went home so both boys wanted the boring stuff out the way.

Today was bad though, Harry had been up being sick for two days straight , Niall and his parents were worried about him.

"Haz , me and mam are taking you the doctors get dressed yeah." Niall said softly kissing his forehead. Harry nodded, normally he would protest , but today he was feeling so shit he wanted to curl into a ball and cry for days!

They were up and out heading for the doctors within half an hour , they had an appointment for quarter past 10.

"What if I'm dying Niall!" Harry suddenly exclaimed , his voice becoming shaky .

"You're not dying baby, might feel like it but you're not I promise." Niall said kissing his boys hand.

Maura had an idea of what was going on , but of course she didn't tell them . Harry was pregnant or so she thought Both boys are too young , but she knew they had sex her room was next door !

"Here we are! Let's get you in there Hazza!" She chirped trying to take her mind away from the fact her youngest son might become a father in the next 8 months.

their name was called pretty quickly , Harry was nervous he lay on the bed with some doctor who he didn't even know pressing down on his stomach making him wince at the pressure.

"Well , Maura I think you're right , let me just test your urine to be sure Harry !" The doctor smiling grabbing the urine sample from her desk and doing somethimg with it.

"Yeah, Harry you're pregnant honey!" She chirped , Harry letting out a chocked noise .

"Wait what! How is that possible we used protection!" Niall exclaimed , tears now falling from Harry's eyes.

"I guess the condom broke , let me just do an ultrasound to show you then you choose what to do ok?" she asked them softly.

She had Harry pull up his shirt , before putting some gel on his tan stomach and grabbing  a wand to roll over it.

"Ok! Let's just find This baby.." She trailed off , both Harry and Niall squeezing eachothers hands for support.

"Ah ha! There's your little one , looks like a jellybean right now but there they are!" The doctor chirped both boys smiling at the sight.

"Oh baby! You're going to be a dad!" Maura cheered hugging Niall .

"congrats boys!" Harry smiled , Niall kissing his head softly even unexpected this baby is loved tehy can tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's pregnancy from 4 months !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy people and leave a comment , also I'll be writing my chaptered story again now :)

The boys had known about Harry's pregnancy for 3 months now , which means Harry had been how for two months . Niall missed him , Niall actually felt sick being away from his child and missing every milestone before they're born.

"Ni , baby it'll be ok , do you wanna see bump?" Harry questioned through the screen softly .

"Yes please !" Niall said his face brightening instantly . Harry just chuckled and stood up lifting his shirt to show his boyfriend their baby.

"He likes to lay on my side , can you see the dip ? That's him if you can!" Harry chirped rubbing his hand over the small dip in his stomach.

"Y-yeah i c-can see him- wait! H-him?" Niall quizzed , Harry had never labeled the baby it was always bump or little spud.

"Yep! He's a boy babe , found out early seems I was sixteen weeks his parts were developed so.. Yeah it's a boy daddy!" Harry answered smiling widely.

Niall sniffed and wiped his eyes quickly, he wanted to be there when they found out , but you can't have every thing.

"He's going to be so perfect babe!" Niall chirped , Harry smiling and sitting down again.

"I know you wanted to be there baby, but now we have to give him a name yeah?" Harry asked his blonde haired lover.

"Yes I did , but he's healthy Haz and I'm guessing you sent the ultrasound in the mail as usual so .. Let's pick his name so I can finally write it on his baby book!" Niall stated excitedly.

"I like Kaylom , I don't know why." Harry said .

"I like Jay, I have an idea , why done we have one on those hyphenated first names for him like ..." Niall trailed off , tryinf to think of a perfect name.

"Kaylom-J , but with just the letter J , not J A Y !" Harry spoke up excitedly.

"H-harray that's perfect , and it's different how many Kaylom's do you have around your town, cause I sure as hell don't have any! My boy will be the first!" Niall cheered , his pregnant boyfriend laughing at his excitment .

"Harry what's all th-Oh! Hi Niall , How are you sweetie ?" Anne chirped suddenly moving into view.

"I'm perfect , Anne , we was just picking a name for the baby!" Niall answered smile bright.

"Oh! What did you come up with ?" Anne asked the couple.

"We decided on, Kaylom-J Horan!" Harry answered , shocking Niall when he used his last name.

"That's absolutely perfect boys! And you've chosen the last name!" Anne sqhealed.

"Well Harry, chose the last name?" Niall answered in confusion .

"He'll have your last name Niall ok? You missed so much already and you won't be there when he's born most likely he needs something from you!" Harry exclaimed , tears coming to his eyes.

Niall gasped, Harry actually thought he'd miss his own baby's birth, Niall may be miles away , but he would travel half way across the world to be there . Harry would need him too, labor wouldn't be easy and Harry needed him as his lover to support him!

"Harry, I would never miss him being born!" Niall spoke voice raising.

"Ni , I know that , but what if he comes early or He comes the day you're traveling !" Harry panicked , he wanted his Nialler to be there , but what if he couldn't !

"Well then , I'm coming to stay over there with mum that way we won't miss it ! Harry I love you and this little boy, I'll come back to you in a few months I promise!" Niall spoke sternly .

" Niall , you and your mother can come down when Harry is seven months ,That way if the baby is early  by a few weeks you'll be here!" Anne said suddenly , the two boys only just remembering she was there.

"Well then, that's settle I'll be there!" Niall exclaimed.

 

(6 Months pregnant)

Niall was sad , maybe even depressed , His little boy started kicking a few weeks ago and yet again he missed it.

Harry had told him right away of course , he and Ashley had been on his bed (he was having a massage of her) when Kaylom thought he would kick the oil off of Harry's stomach or in other words his 'home'. 

"Come one honey cheer up! You'll be with your boys soon I promise!" Maura told her son kissing his crinkled forehead.

"I feel like A terrible dad mam, I'm never there the only way he knows my voice is through a video chat even then I bet he hardly knows I'm there." Niall muttered grumpily.

"Niall Horan , you will be a perfect daddy to that little boy I know it!" Maura exclaimed shocked at her sons words.

"Yeah ? I'm not so sure to be honest." Niall grumbled .

Thats when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He answered.

"N-Ni?" Harry said shakily.

"Hey babe! What's up?" Niall asked , face lighting up slightly.

"N-Niall it's the baby! I need you here now please!" Harry sobbed desperate.

"What about Kaylom baby?" Niall said grabbing his keys and wallet.

"I-I'm b-bleeding Ni! I c-cant lose m-my baby!" Harry cried .

"Shit! Mum book the flights we're leaving now !" Niall shouted , Maura doing as she was told hearing her sons panic.

"Harry? Where's your mam baby?" Niall questioned.

"She's in spain ! N-Niall! He's stopped m-moving , why did h-he stop!" Harry sobbed his hand clutching the phone tightly.

"I don't know babe, put the phone on speaker I'll speak to him!" Niall rushed him and his mum already driving to the airport.

"O-ok, g-go on" Harry said hiccuping slightly.

"Hey baby boy, you ok in there , gonna move for papa let him and daddy know your ok? Please bubz I love you so much !" Niall spoke to his son.

"H-He moved! N-Niall !" Harry choked out relaxing only slightly.

"Oh thank God , baby stay strong ok we can't lose you yet bubz !" Niall said crying softly.

"S-somethings not right N-ni he's not moving properly and it hurts!" Harry sobbed scared out of his mind.

"We'll be there soon baby , I'm on the plane only half an hour between us , call the ambulance ok?" Niall said to his boyfriend.

"I already did they can't get here quick though , there's a lot of traffic coming from were they are!" Harry groaned.

"Ok ! Baby? I'll be there so ok I love you so so much!" Niall said the plane about to take off.

"H-Hurry! we love you!" Harry rushed out ending the call as another pain hit him.

As soon as the plane landed , Niall and Maura ran for a taxi , Harry's house only ten minutes away . Soon they arrived and Niall ran to the door straight away.

"Haz! It's me and Mam open the door!" Niall shouted .

"I-It's ope-Arrrgghh! Shit Niall !" Harry sobbed .

"I'm here baby shh!" Niall said rushing over to the crying boy.

"Harry sweetie , what hurts?" Maura questioned the young boy.

"S-Stomach and i was bleeding a little , not a lot , but I'm scared!" Harry hiccuped.

"I think you're in labor honey! Has your water broken?" Maura quizzed imediatley.

"N-No its hasn't  , but he Can't come now!" Harry said .

"I promise he won't , but we need to move you to hospital, they can stop this but only if your waters are in tact ok!" Maura said sternly, Harry noddind and crying into Niall's chest.

They quickly rushed Harry to the nearest hospital , who immediately stopped the contractions and where about to take an ultrasound.

"Ok , Harry here is your little boy." The doctor said smiling.

"H-he's ok r-right please tell me he's ok!" Harry pushed the doctor , he was worried sick about his baby who could blame him.

"He is bloody perfect , sweetie he's just asleep listen." The doctor pressed a button and their sons healthy , strong heart beat filled the room instantley.

"S-see he's ok baby!" Niall sniffed kissing Harry' sweaty forehead . Maura sighed in relief , squeezing Harry's hand softly as he mumbled to the child inside him.

 

Its safe to say after that scare both teens were on edge. Dr Evans , Harry's doctor said that the baby was getting big meaning he would definatly come early , at the most 5  weeks and that scared them.

 

(8 months pregnant)

"Niall , I can't do this!" Harry groaned rocking back and fourth on his hands and knees. He had gone into labor 8 hours earlier only now he was starting to get stronger contractions.

"Yes you can! Come on Baby breathe the gas and air yeah!" Niall encouraged .

Harry grimaced and grabbed his hand and the gas tube in his mouth to breathe it in heavily.

"I-It h-hurts , H-hurts real bad!" Harry sniffed , he was only 7cm dilated , it had been the same for five hours straight.

"I know , it will for a long while unless Kaylom hurries up a bit !" Niall chirped kissing Harry softly.

"N-no more kids N-Nialler!" Harry growled , grabbing the tube again as he breathed the gas in.

"Ok! No more kids." Niall mumbled quitley to his crying boyfriend.

"Ok! Let's see if he's ready yeah H?" Dr Evans chirped walking over to the bed .

"Please? I just want him out!" Harry panted , His mum coming over to wipe his forehead .

"Alright relax for me .." Dr Evans said pushing her gloves fingers inside him.

"Oh! I feel his head! And you're 9cm just a little bit of cervix left , but you can give us a small push to help him along if you want?" Dr Evans stated smiling widely.

"Y-yeah , I-I want to please the pressure is just... grrrrrr God!" Harry screeched .

"Alright Maura , Anne hold his legs back , Niall sit behind him and then on the next contraction you can push , But! They must be small ok until I say give me a big one!" Dr Evans ordered . 

Harry rolled over on his back as their mothers grabbed his legs and Niall sat behind his hold him close.

"Use the gas ok? He's a big lil one so it'lol hurt a bit more , you've got a contraction coming go on.." Dr Evans stated . Harry nodding grabbing the gas tube in one hand and Nialls forearm in his other as he took in a breath and pushed lightly.

"Good ! Go on a little more ..." Dr Evans encouraged stretching his opening with two fingers .

"Mmmmm.... God! I can't do it !" Harry groaned releasing the push.

"You can and you are he moved down well and your at 10 so give me a big 'ole push and we'll get him out ok?" Dr Evans smiled.

Harry sniffed and breathed in a deep breathe before he bore down hard and long, biting on the gas tube as he did.

"That's it honey!" Maura cheered , she and Anne watching as a small sliver of the baby's skull began to show.

"Come on baby boy!" Anne cheered , Harry crying out shakily as he let the push go .

"O-Oh m-my , Niall! Help me please!" Harry cried . Niall sighed and kissed his head repeatedly.

"I can't baby, but you got this ok !" Niall encouraged.

"oh God-Arrrrrrgggghhhh!" Harry screamed pushing down again, an unbelieveable burning sensation taking over.

"Oh! He has hair boys !" Dr Evans smiled , placing her fingers on the tip of the baby's head that was crowning.

"Here ! You can see !" A nurse said placing a mirror at an angle where the couple could see.

"Shit! Haz he's right there baby, I'm so proud of you!" Niall exclaimed smiling .

"M-my b-baby boy!" Harry sobbed bringing his hand down to his sons head of hair.

"All those months of waiting and he's nearly there, Push!" Anne said to her son pushing his leg back.

Harry nodded grabbing Nialls hand again  and giving a huge push down.

"Ouch! Fuck get out Kaylom! Arrrgggghhh!" Harry shouted still pushing .

"Alright , Harry pant and his head will be out !" Dr Evans instructed, Harry doing as asked panting heavily on the gas and air .

"Here is his eyes... Oh and his nose and hello pretty boy!" Maura squeaked.

"Well done Harry , you've tore a little so we need you to push really hard ok so we can sort you out!" Dr Evans said grabbing the scissors and cutting to make sure the cut stayed straight.

"Fuck! Oh shit that burns-Arrrrgggg gotta push!" Harry sobbed , Niall holding him even closer .

"Just push Harry I know it hurts just push though!" Dr evans said raising her voice.

Harry growled and pushed down hard , his opening stretching impossibly wide as his sons shoulders passed.

"One more baby boy!" Anne cheered.

"You hear that baby? One more come on I know you can do this , I love you so so much!" Niall spoke excitedly kissing Harry's mattered curls.

"Arrrrgggghhh.... O-oh my god!" Harry gasped sharply falling back into Nialls chest as their baby slid free .

Dr evans made sure to clear his air ways , a screech being emitted from the baby as he started to breathe properly.

"Here you go papa!" Dr evans smiled , placing the baby on Harry's chest.

"H-Hi Kaylom, hi Spud!" Harry cried, tears of joy hitting his cheeks .

"Oh my god , he's perfect Hazza!" Niall cried.

It was true , ten minutes later every thing was clean and tidy again , Kaylom now free of birth fluids and wearing a blue babygrow , wrapped in a white fluffy blanket .

"He has Your natural hair colour Niall , and Harry's curls , so beautiful!" Maura said kissing both boys heads.

"I think we did good , don't you think Hazza?" Niall asked his tired boyfriend.

"yeah we did, plus we did it with miles between us and still ended up with the best baby boy and the perfect little family." Harry replied kissinf Nialls lips softly.

Yes it wasn't a perfect living situation, but no one cared they had Kaylom their perfect boy and that's all they needed !

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you guys though thanks !!!


End file.
